


a warm, fuzzy feeling building

by jellybop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? kinda?, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Like, M/M, Personality Swap, Tenderness, idk please forgive me, it could possibly be considered a personality swap au??, music and sleepy boy lance, pure fluff, soft and pure, this is really just self-indulgent dont mind me, very tender and soft because i cant help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybop/pseuds/jellybop
Summary: Music drifts quietly through the calm air, not too loud, beckoning Lance to find the source.At first he wants nothing to do with it, too busy being cozy and warm.





	a warm, fuzzy feeling building

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, i needed soft and pure klance so i wrote it and i hope you enjoy
> 
> please leave me feedback, if you'd like, of course, because i thrive on it lmao

Music drifts quietly through the calm air, not too loud, beckoning Lance to find the source.

At first he wants nothing to do with it, too busy being cozy and warm, reluctant to leave his bed when he’s so comfy, but then he starts to focus on the melody, not really bothering to try and make out the words, soft and smooth and calming. It calls out to him relentlessly, the curiosity eating at his resolve until Lance groans, shoving the covers off of him and gets up, shivering slightly at the cool air.

He decides to grab a small blanket and throws it around his shoulders, shuffles sleepily towards the source of the music. The lyrics reach him now, as he starts to get closer, but he doesn’t recognize the song. Lance turns the corner into the kitchen and stands in the doorway, completely still because Keith’s there, leaning with his back against the counter, smiling as he catches sight of Lance.

He moves towards his boyfriend when he spreads his arms open, Keith’s smile widening with the movement. Lance does _not_ latch onto Keith, burying his face in the crook of his neck and mumbling out something similar to a ‘good morning.’

Keith chuckles a bit, wrapping his arms tightly around Lance and rubbing at his back, “Tired?”

“Mmhm,” Lance replies, tilts his head up a bit, “What’re you listenin’ to?”

Knuckles rubbed up and down Lance’s back softly, calmly, as Keith hummed, “Nothing really, just have a random station on. Did I wake you up?”

“Yeah.” Keith makes a sad noise and Lance can practically hear the pout crack at his face, rushes to fix it, “Not that I mind. I could get used to this, y’know?”

“You sure? ‘Cause I can deliver on that request, babe.”

“Go ahead.” Lance presses a small kiss to Keith’s neck, leaning into him a bit more.

A warm - _something_ bubbles up in his chest, shocking him just a bit because he can’t really pin it to a certain emotion, but he knows that it’s pleasant, happy and grounding, and he makes a small noise, lips turning up ever so slightly at the feeling. 

“Love you,” Lance murmurs.

Keith squeezes him tightly, presses a kiss to the top of his head, “I love you too.”


End file.
